Whatever Happened?
by Alleri
Summary: SUSPENDED FOR NOW and TITLE submitting to change...
1. Prologue

Summery: Sakura and Touya are the royal children of King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko. They are both orphaned at young age when something happens. They meet Syaoran and Tomoyo when they go to an orphanage. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Touya becomes good friends, but when Syaoran is adopted into the powerful and rich Li family, he becomes an enemy. Later, Tomoyo finds out that she isn't an orphan and that her real mother has been looking for her. Now that her mother has found her, she is to leave and go live in a different kingdom. Some years later, everyone meets again one fateful day when Sakura is captured by none other than Li Syaoran.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm not that good of a story writer...and please, PLEASE REVIEW!I would really like to know how I did on my first try! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCSCharacters..except for Kanako, Kinako, Hideki, Ogata, and some others (too many)

---------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

THE STORY:

_Dream…(Sakura)_

"AHHHHHHHH! Help! Someone help!"

There were sounds. Running foot steps that seemed more like horse's trampling hooves. Noises of ceramic pots and bowls breaking, of windows creaking, of wood being broken into many tiny splinters, just like bones. But worst of all were the screams. Screams that seem to sound like the wind, inhuman, and yet, they were human. Screams that were cut off as if the vocal cords were ripped from their throats. Screams all around. And voices. Scared, panicked voices. Whispering voices.

"No! Please! Don't kill him! Please!"

"Ahh…argh…no…"

"No! Please stop the killing!"

There was a bitter, hoarse laughter. "Me? Me, kill? Why would someone ever think that? I'm not going to kill anyone! I'm not that savaged. I will never harm a soul. The knife will. And the blood loss from the wound will, also! Hahahaha…"

"Please! No…argh…"

Then, I hear voices again. But these were loving ones. Precious ones, but there was also something behind these melodic voices. There was…urgency. They were not close to me, but not far either. Wait, I remember. They were right outside my bedroom door.

"Nadeshiko! Take the children and run! Now! I'll hold them as long as I can!"

"No! You say that as if you weren't coming back! If you die, then we die together!"

"No, Nadeshiko! What will happen to the children if we both perish from this world? Go. Go now! While there's still time!"

"The children, yes. But-"

"I Love You. Tell them that I loved them, also. Now go! Ashiko, go with them and protect them."

"Yes." Came the soft reply. One a man's and the other, a woman's.

I hear the familiar sound of my door being opened. Soft, yellow light drifted in through the opening. Seven silhouettes stood at the opening, three were female and four were males. Two of the men dispatched themselves from the group of silhouettes, followed by the three females. The rest stood at the entrance of the room. A man with soft features and a slim build came to the foot of the bed. I remembered. I was awake and heard everything, though I was too young to understand what had happened. Or rather, what was happening then. Still, the man with the soft features and slim build had said my name and had told me something.

"_Sakura_," the man whispered. "_Sakura, honey. I love you. Go with your mother now, and be safe. Go. Go, and live. But remember…always remember…your past. Always remember who you are. Never forget._" With that, the man who was my father, slipped a necklace around my neck and picked me up with his warm, thin, yet strong arms, and carried me from by bed. Walking, he turned and faced a beautiful, slim woman. The woman had long glossy purple-ish hair. Her face was masked in shadow. "Nadeshiko. Take her." But before he let go, he raised me up and planted a soft warm kiss on my forehead. "Good-bye, my tenshi (angel). My beautiful cherry blossom." He placed me into the warm, soft, and small arms of a mother.

As my mother took me into her arms, everything around me got darker. A dark mist covered me as I was falling, fading into nothingness.

"Mother! Father! Help me!" I heard myself think. But whenI opened my mouth, not a single word escaped my lips. As everything around me faded, the voice of everyone around me did also.

Everything faded, except the words my father had said. "_Go, and live. But remember…always remember…your past. Always remember who you are. Never forget._"

_End of Dream…_

Sakura awoke from the dream, her head feeling awfully light. As she sat up, Sakura heard muffled voices from behind a dark red curtain. Looking around, Sakura saw that she was in a dorm with seven beds on each side and a neat little table, which seemed to be made out of red wood, next to each bed. At the end of each bed, stood a wooden chest that also seemed to be made out of the same type of wood as the tables.

The muffled voices grew louder. Determined to find out where she was and how she got here, Sakura got out of the bed she was sleeping in and walked toward the curtained doorway. Pulling aside the curtains, Sakura walked in and looked around. The voices she had heard immediately stopped and she heard a small gasp to her left. Turning her head, Sakura saw that the girl who gasped was very pretty. She had long dark blue hair that was put into a thick braid. Her eyes were the same dark blue hue, which made a beautiful match with her hair. The boy standing next to her had brown hair that shaped his face, but what caught Sakura's eyes were his amber colored eyes. They were beautiful. As she continued to look into them, she felt like she was falling into them and that she somehow have met him before, knew of him. He suddenly looked into her eyes and something flash in his own. Sakura noticed that they had been staring at one another for quite some time. Feeling a warm sensation rise on both sides of her cheek, Sakura looked away, breaking the contact.

The girl, knowing that there was awkwardness in the air, smiled prettily and said in an angelic voice, "Hi! You must be the one that they brought in a few hours ago. My name is Tomoyo. And this is Syaoran." She nodded in the direction of the boy standing next to her. When he didn't say anything acknowledging Sakura, Tomoyo jabbed her elbow into his side, making him cry out at the pain. "Syaoran, say, 'Hi!'"

"That hurt!"

"Then say hi if you don't want another."

"Hi." He said in a cold voice, while still glowering at Tomoyo. "Happy?"

"Yes I am." Tomoyo, choosing to ignore Syaoran's glower, smiled sweetly at Sakura again.

Smiling, I nodded to both. "Hello. My name is Sakura. And my brother is Touya. Touya…Touya? My brother! Ohmygosh! Where is my brother? I need to find him! Where could he be! Please! Help me find him!"

"Oh! Don't worry! Touya is-" But before Tomoyo could finish, Touya walked over, finally finding Sakura.

"Kaijuu! I thought that you would never wake up! I was-"

"Touya!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "You promised that you would never leave me alone by myself! You promised and yet you still left! You're so-"

"Sakura! Sakura. I'm sorry. I knew that you would be safe here. So I left to look around and to talk to the people who work and own this place. I'm really sorry if I scared you. I promise to never again leave-"

Sakura cut him off, saying in a whispered voice, "Never promise anything that you know you cannot complete, Touya. So don't promise me this."

"But I…fine. I won't promise that, but I will promise to protect you as best I could."

"Now that's a better promise. I know that I will always be safe." Sakura smiled brightly at her older brother. Touya, seeing Sakura happy, smiled back. He promised everyone that he would protect her no matter what. Even if he didn't promise anyone, he would have promised himself that he would protect her, even at the cost of his life.

"So…um…now that your reunited with you brother, do you…umm…want a tour of the orphanage?"

"Wha-what? Touya, we're at an orphanage? Whe-where are the others? What about-"

"Shhh!" Touya wrapped his hands around Sakura's mouth. Turning to Tomoyo, he said, "Uhh…about your offer of the tour, we'll take it! But can I maybe talk to Sakura in private for a bit?" Without waiting for an answer from Tomoyo, Touya took Sakura and dragged her unwillingly in the opposite direction they were facing. When Tomoyo and Syaoran were out of hearing range, Touya dropped his hands and apologized to Sakura. Then laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Sakura pouted, not knowing why he was laughing and didn't want it to be her he was laughing at, but knowing full well that it was something about her.

"HAHAHAHA…sorry. You should see yourself!"

"What! Tell me! Or-or I'll never speak to you again!" Sakura waited for him to stop laughing when he heard the threat, but he laughed harder, making her even angrier and even more embarrassed. Not wanting to let Touya see her blush with embarrassment and angry at the same time, Sakura turned and began stalking away in the direction they had just come from. Touya, seeing Sakura stalk away, stifled his laughter using quite a lot of energy, jogged after her.

"Kaijuu…wait…I can't catch up to you. I…_huff_…need…_huff_…to…_huff_…breath…_huff_"

"Good! I don't want you to catch up to me! AND I'M NOT A KAIJUU! I'm-" but before Sakura could finish, Touya had caught up to her and gave her a peck on her cheek. If only Sakura had known he was pretending. (she's so gullible) Turning beet red, Sakura's hand automatically flew up and covered the part where he had kissed. "Touya!"

"What? Can I not give my cute adorable little sister a kiss on the cheek? It's only a kiss." He said mischievously and smiled his Lucifer smile.

"I-I-but you kissed me! Touya! Your gonna pay!" Sakura hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow. How could you?" he said with a hurtful look upon his face and his voice wounded, but Sakura knew this was all an act and ignored it. Turning to walk away again, Sakura stuck out her tongue and ran off. "Hey! Don't you want to talk? Sakura! Come back here! If you don't, I'll never tell you anything!"

Sakura, knowing that he really wouldn't, said, "OK! I'm coming. But no more games! I have had enough. I mean it, too, Touya. It's either you tell me, or I'll tell the whole world a secret about you."

"Secret? What secret? Sakura! If you don't tell me now, I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what Touya?" With this, Sakura stuck out her tongue again.

Sighing, Touya knew that they would never get to talk if he doesn't give up. "Sakura, I give up. Come with me so we can talk."

"Huh? Ok." Confused that Touya would give up, since he never gives up, Sakura followed him in a out of the hallway and into a beautiful small garden. The garden had three tall trees with full bloomed cherry blossoms (around spring time). A small waterfall and pond, located at the corner of the garden, held 7 colorful Kio carps. There were irises of every color, magnolias, Japanese spiraeas, lilies, poppies, and roses. A beautiful stone path that looked like porcelain led a way to a white stone bench. Gasping at the beauty, Sakura said, "Touya! This is beautiful! Did you know that it was here? Is that why you brought me out here? Oh, Touya! Thank you!" Sakura laughed at the joy she felt, seeing this beautiful garden.

"Sakura, yes I brought you here because I knew that you like gardens, but I also brought you here because we need to talk. Will you listen to me! You little kaijuu! I said listen! Stop ignoring me!"

"Oh! Sorry, Touya. It was just so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself. Gomen. Really."

"Goshinpai-naku (never mind). Just come here."

"Ok." Sakura came and sat next to Touya on the bench. "So. Where shall we start?"

"You're the one who wants to know. Ask."

"I don't know. Tell me everything."

"What? You don't know what you want to know?" Touya said smiling.

"Touya! You agreed to no more of that." Sakura started to pout.

"But…fine! Ok. So where shall I start? Hmm….ok. Well-"

A shout came from the left side of the garden. "They're here! They're here!"

Touya wiped his head in the direction of the shout. When he heard what they had said, he swore. Mumbling as he got up he said, "Kaijuu, we have to find the others. Hurry, we have to go now. Shit! Why so soon!"

As Sakura was about to get up, Touya grabbed her wrist and yanked her, making her fall.

"Touya! Wha-"

"I said 'hurry' didn't I? You're just too slow. Come on! What are you doing still lying there? Get up! We have to go now!"

"But-" Sakura was suddenly grabbed and pulled back into an embrace from Touya. Seconds later, there was a loud crash and then the whole left side of the garden wall crumbled to pieces. Sakura looked up and saw that Touya was yelling to her. She knew then that the loud explosion had deafened her ears. Sakura heard mumbling voices, but knew that they were actually shouts. She was deaf for a few seconds more and then everything became audible.

"Sakura, you got that? We-"

"There they are! Get them! Now!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So...How did I do? Was it good or was it totally bad? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: The Enemy, Who?

Author's Note: Here…hope it wasn't too long of a wait! Please read! And Review!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Enemy, Who?

Previous…

---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know. Tell me everything."

"What? You don't know what you want to know?" Touya said smiling.

"Touya! You agreed to no more of that." Sakura started to pout.

"But…fine! Ok. So where shall I start? Hmm….ok. Well-"

A shout came from the left side of the garden. "They're here! They're here!"

Touya wiped his head in the direction of the shout. When he heard what they had said, he swore. Mumbling as he got up he said, "Kaijuu, we have to find the others. Hurry, we have to go now. Shit! Why so soon!"

As Sakura was about to get up, Touya grabbed her wrist and yanked her, making her fall.

"Touya! Wha-"

"I said 'hurry' didn't I? You're just too slow. Come on! What are you doing still lying there? Get up! We have to go now!"

"But-" Sakura was suddenly grabbed and pulled back into an embrace from Touya. Seconds later, there was a loud crash and then the whole left side of the garden wall crumbled to pieces. Sakura looked up and saw that Touya was yelling to her. She knew then that the loud explosion had deafened her ears. Sakura heard mumbling voices, but knew that they were actually shouts. She was deaf for a few seconds more and then everything became audible.

"Sakura, you got that? We-"

"There they are! Get them! Now!"

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Sakura_)

"There they are! Get them! Now!"

"Touya!"

"Sakura! Come on! We have to move. Now!" With that, Touya got up and pulled Sakura up with him. "There! To the door!" Sakura, hand in hand with Touya, was jerked in the direction of the door they had come from. "Remember the plan!" Touya yelled.

"But Touya! I couldn't hear what you-" Before she could finish, warriors came and blocked the entrance.

"Shit!" Swearing, Touya swung around to see that they had been surrounded.

"Halt! Anymore movements and we shall be forced to harm you both. Do as I say and no harm will befall anyone. Do you understand, Prince Touya? Princess Sakura?"

'_Who are these people? How did they know that I'm a princess and Touya's a prince? I thought that we came hear so that no one would know our identities? Unless…someone gave out information. No, that can't be it. There must be some other suggestion.' _Sakura looked at Touya. He seemed to be thinking over what they should do. Looking at the warriors, they seemed well clothed and fed. '_Hmm…they must be from a rich kingdom. But which one?'_ Looking for some kind of clue, Sakura secretly scanned the man closest to her. He wore a helmet with strings of yellow flowing down from the top. The helmet was made out of some kind of iron or cobalt. His armor was of thick linen dyed in black and different shades of purple.

The soldier shifted and turned to the right to speak with the man standing next to him. This allowed Sakura to see the emblem that was stitched onto the left side of his garment arm. The emblem had a snake with its mouth open wide, showing its fangs, and a maple leaf behind. Looking at the crest gave Sakura goose-bumps and shivers.

"Well, what say you?" A man who seemed to be the leader of the group asked in a booming voice. He had a disgusted look about his face. "We don't have all day. 'Course, I could just take the girl and kill you now." With that, he laughed an ugly, horrendous laugh.

"No! You can't!" Sakura blurted out before she knew what she was doing. '_Oh, no! What did I just say? Why couldn't I stop?'_

"Ha-ha! You make me laugh girly. I've decided not to kill you. Instead, you can come warm my bedside tonight. Ha-ha! Put you to some use!" He smiled wickedly, showing what was left of his decayed teeth.

"Leave her out of this. This is between me and you. Leave the girl out." Touya said coldly. "She has done nothing wrong. She is innocent. Leave her out."

"I think that I will have to disagree. She is a pretty little thing, isn't she? Ha-ha! Innocent! You can say that again! When I'm done with her, she won't be so innocent! Ha-ha!"

Sakura looked up at her brother. She could see it in his eyes. He was scared. Not only for what might happen to him, but of what might happen to her. Touya turned his head and they're eyes locked for a moment. His eyes seemed to say 'run!' but Sakura was still unsure. She didn't want to leave him, and yet, she knew she must. With a slight nod. She turned back to look at the man.

"Now!" Touya yelled. She saw him fly toward the man in charge and swung his right arm, which held a knife that had miraculously appeared. The man staggered back, holding onto his severed neck. Touya grabbed the next man standing closest to him and pulled him into a headlock. "Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. Touya had created a distraction and an opening just so she could escape. Bolting through the clearing Touya had just recently made, Sakura ran for the door, but before she reached it, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. '_Oh, no! I was too slow! Touya wasted his energy for nothing!'_

"I've got her!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"No, you don't!" Out of nowhere, a knife struck the warrior, who was holding Sakura, in the throat. The man let go of Sakura and gripped his neck, falling back.

"Sakura, come! We have to hurry!" Sakura realized it was a feminine voice. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, there stood Kanako, one of the soldiers who left to protect her and Touya.

"Kanako! But, what about Touya! We can't just leave him!" Sakura said desperately. She didn't want to lose the only family she had left.

"Sakura, Touya will be fine. The others are here. Look." Kanako pointed to where Touya was. Standing around him were Ashiko, Takeo, Hideki, and Ogata. The others were locked in battles with the enemy.

"This way, hurry. We must leave and find you a safe place."

"But, what about you?"

"I am to protect you. My sister, Kinaki, and Dashikimi will join us soon."

"Umm…ok." Sakura followed Kanako through the orphanage. Looking around, Sakura saw that there was no one in sight. '_I guess everyone's gone, of course. Who would stay and risk their lives?_' Noticing that she was no longer behind Kanako, Sakura started to panic. "K-K-Kanako? Ka-Ka-Kanako?" '_No! A princess should never panic! Stay calm. Kanako will come for you when she realizes that you are no longer following her. If she doesn't, then someone else will. I'll just find a place to hide._' Sakura walked down the hall and into the next corridor. Looking around, she heard someone whisper.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We-"

"Someone's here! Shhh!"

"That could be help."

"Shhhh! You don't know that!"

'_Those voices. They must be…_' Sakura ran over to where she heard the whispers from. '_They must be in there. The door must have caved in on them and they're injured. I've got to help them!_' Without a second thought, Sakura began moving aside the pile of rubbles.

"Don't worry. I'll get you both out. Hold on."

"S-S-Sa-kura? I-Is that y-you?" Tomoyo said in a shaky voice.

"Yes. Sorry if I scared the both of you." Sakura smiled to herself.

"Hurry. Tomoyo is badly hurt. She needs to be looked at right now." A concerned Syaoran said.

"I'm all right. Really! I am! Sakura, are you alright? I saw a lot of soldiers. Did they hurt you?"

Syaoran, angry at Tomoyo, said, "Tomoyo, just think about yourself for a few minutes, alright?"

"But-"

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. And Syaoran's right. Think about yourself for a few minutes." Sakura said a little worried for her friend. "Your badly injured and we're not."

The bits of dust and dirt grew to large pieces of debris. Piles of huge broken stone and wood covered the way to the door. '_Oh, no. How am I supposed to move those?_' Sakura looked around for something that might help left the large stones and wood pieces. '_Ah-ha! Now that might work!_' Spotting a thick but not too big broken piece of wood and a rock, Sakura walked over to it. '_Looks sturdy enough. Hope it won't break with pressure._' Testing out how much pressure the wooden pole could hold, Sakura brought it back to the wreckage in front of the door. She shifted the rock she had round earlier into a position she could lay the pole on top of and move the heavy pieces like a seesaw. Sakura stuck the pole under one of the wooden sections that covered the door. Putting all her might into the press, Sakura shifted the segment of wood. '_Ok! Now, just three more to go._' As Sakura began to move the next one, a hand touched her shoulders.

Sakura let out a scream, "Ahhh!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hahaha…she's so funny! Well, please keep reading! And I hope you like it! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATED IT! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Identity

Author's Note: Here, here….hope you like it! (:

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Out of the Orphanage and Into Another

Previous…

---------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry. I'll get you both out. Hold on."

"S-S-Sa-kura? I-Is that y-you?" Tomoyo said in a shaky voice.

"Yes. Sorry if I scared the both of you." Sakura smiled to herself.

"Hurry. Tomoyo is badly hurt. She needs to be looked at right now." A concerned Syaoran said.

"I'm all right. Really! I am! Sakura, are you alright? I saw a lot of soldiers. Did they hurt you?"

Syaoran, angry at Tomoyo, said, "Tomoyo, just think about yourself for a few minutes, alright?"

"But-"

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. And Syaoran's right. Think about yourself for a few minutes." Sakura said a little worried for her friend. "Your badly injured and we're not."

The bits of dust and dirt grew to large pieces of debris. Piles of huge broken stone and wood covered the way to the door. '_Oh, no. How am I supposed to move those?_' Sakura looked around for something that might help left the large stones and wood pieces. '_Ah-ha! Now that might work!_' Spotting a thick but not too big broken piece of wood and a rock, Sakura walked over to it. '_Looks sturdy enough. Hope it won't break with pressure._' Testing out how much pressure the wooden pole could hold, Sakura brought it back to the wreckage in front of the door. She shifted the rock she had round earlier into a position she could lay the pole on top of and move the heavy pieces like a seesaw. Sakura stuck the pole under one of the wooden sections that covered the door. Putting all her might into the press, Sakura shifted the segment of wood. '_Ok! Now, just three more to go._' As Sakura began to move the next one, a hand touched her shoulders.

Sakura let out a scream, "Ahhh!"

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Sakura_)

"Shhhh! Princess! It's me! Do you want to let the enemy know that were here?" Kinako observed what Sakura was trying to do, "What are you doing? We have to get out of here."

Sakura turned around, relieved that it was Kinaki, Kanako's twin sister. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura told her what she had been doing and why.

"So will you help me?"

"Of course. Come on. We have to hurry. You said the injured one's name is Tomoyo?" Sakura nodded, "Tomoyo? Are you still with us?"

"What kind of a question is that?" An irritated Syaoran asked.

Kinako raised her eyebrows. "I was assuming it to be a girl."

"She is a girl! Tomoyo's been unconscious for a couple of minutes now! I'm here with her. Hurry!"

"Oh!"

With that, Kinako and Sakura moved the wreckage as quickly as their bodies would allow them. Moving the last piece out of the way, Sakura sighed and said, "Finally! I thought that it would take forever."

"Come on!" Kinako rushed to the door and opened it. Laying there was an unconscious Tomoyo that looked badly hurt and a bleeding Syaoran.

"She's still breathing. I covered her wound, but I don't know what else to do."

"Give her to me. We'll find a doctor." Kinako took Tomoyo into her arms and turned toward Sakura. "Help him up. I don't think he can walk by himself, so you'll have to support him, Prin-Sakura."

With a nod, Sakura ran over to Syaoran. "Can you walk?"

"Of course! I'm not that weak!"

"Ok. I didn't mean to offend you."

_­(Out of the Orphanage)_

"Is everyone ok?"

"I think so. Syaoran?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. He had been struggling with his left leg, but he never uttered a sound.

Looking away, Syaoran said, "I'm fine. Just help Tomoyo."

"Where's everyone?"

"They should be here in a bit. If not, we'll have to go to our assigned meeting place and wait."

"Kinako! Prin-" she stopped, having seen their company. "-Sakura! Over here!"

Kanako waved to them. Everyone looked like they had been waiting for quite sometime.

"Finally! We thought that they had taken Pr-Sakura."

"Sorry. We had a little problem, but it's been taken cared of. Where is Pri-Touya?"

"We don't know. Ashiko isn't here either. And Takeo, Shinakeo, and Tsushido isn't here either." Hideki said, unconcerned. "But I suspect they will find us in due time. Remember, Takeo is with them. He can track anyone." He pause for a bit more, studying the other two. "What was the little problem anyway?"

"Sorry. We had to help these two. Both of them are badly injured."

Dashikimi, hearing that someone is injured, quickly stood up. "Where is my patient?" Seeing Tomoyo and Syaoran, she said, "Or should I say patients?"

Hearing this, Syaoran looked at her. "I don't need to be looked at. Just take care of Tomoyo." Looking away, again, Syaoran tried to hide his injured leg.

"Ahhh…concerned for a friend and doesn't want to be of any inconvenience, I see. Boy, do not try to hide that you are hurt. Your doing a poor job of it already." She turned to Tomoyo and open the wrappings that Syaoran had done. "Hmm…she had lost blood. Too much. We need to move to a better place. I cannot operate here."

(_At an Inn_) (_Syaoran_)

'_Who are these people? Why are they helping us? Or are they thinking of taking us as prisoners? No, they can't. Sakura knows them, and she's our friend, right? Tomoyo trusts her. But do I? I can't. Not yet._' Syaoran looked at all of them suspiciously. Watching them, they all seem to have their own different, and useful, abilities. '_Who are these people, really? How are they connected to Sakura? I'll find out sooner or later. Even if I hav-_' Syaoran was shaken out of his thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Syaoran?"

"Oh! What?" He said irritated.

"I asked you if you were alright. You looked a little bit dazed and I-"

"Dazed? I was thinking! Would you leave me alone to think?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just-"

"Well, if you didn't want to disturb me, then why did you? And you just what?"

"Syaoran, look. I didn't do anything wrong or anything to offend you. Why are you always so cold to me?" Sakura said, looking hurt.

Syaoran's heart ached, seeing how hurt she was. "I asked you a question." '_It's because you make me feel strange. Like I don't know myself.'_ Was what he was really thinking. '_Wait! Why did I just say! No! I didn't say anything!_' "Just leave me alone!" He shouted.

"What? Fine! I was just trying to be nice! You don't have to yell at me! I'll leave if you find my company so intolerable!" Sakura spun around and started to walk away. Syaoran, feeling bad for yelling at her without meaning to, grabbed her arm.

"Look Sakura. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-I'm just frustrated and worried about Tomoyo." He said apologetically.

Sakura turned and looked him in the eye. She seemed to be studying him and then she smiled. "You really care about her, don't' you? I'm glad that she has someone who cares about her. She deserves it. Take good care of her. Oh! I almost forgot. I came here to tell you that-"

The door swung open, showing a concerned Kinako, standing in the doorway. "Prin-Sakura, is everything alright? I heard yelling."

"Oh! Kinako. Umm…everything is fine. Sorry. I just had to get something out of my system. Hehe…sorry. I won't do it again."

Kinako had a frown across her face. "Are you sure? Cause I-Oh nevermind." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Syaoran had trouble keeping in his laughter. When he couldn't hold it anymore he let it out. "Hahahaha!"

Sakura turned back and looked at him. "What? What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hahahaha…Sa-kura, d-do yo-u kn-know wha-wha-what yo-u just sai-d?" Syaoran said in between laughs.

"Yes, I-Oh my! I just told Kinako that I have a man voice! Hahaha…well, I just hope she doesn't think that it's true. Will she?"

"Hahaha…Sakura has a voice that sounds like a man when she needs to get something out of her system." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you that Tomoyo is fine. If you want you can go check on her. Dashikimi said that you can visit her now, 'cause Tomoyo-"

"Did I just hear someone say my name?" chipped in an angelic voice.

They both turned to see that Tomoyo stood in the entrance way. She had on a bedding gown and slippers. Her face was awfully pale.

"Tomoyo! You shouldn't be up!" Syaoran said worriedly and somewhat angrily.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh, Syaoran. When are you gonna stop being my mother? When I turn two?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Haha! Good one!" Sakura couldn't help laughing at the joke.

Syaoran laughed sarcastically. "Haha…very funny. Guess the injuring didn't hurt your practical jokes. I'm just worried."

"I know. It's just so fun to tease you!"

Syaoran sighed. He turned around to let them face his back, while muttering to himself, "I don't even know why I'm friends with these two!"

"Awww, Syaoran! You really consider me a friend? Really and truly?" Sakura said. She smiled.

"Yeah, Syaoran! You really and truly consider me as a friend as well? And here I thought that we were plain rivals!" Laughing, Tomoyo closed the door.

"Humph!" Syaoran grumbled.

"Oh, Syaoran! Don't get mad. It was just a small joke. No more, (for now) I promise!" Tomoyo said raising her left hand and placing her right hand over her heart.

"Tomoyo. How are you doing? Are you sure that you can get up?" Sakura said, sounding worried, "I thought that Dashikimi said that you should be getting your rest."

"I'll be fine! Do you see me swaying with exhaustion or any other symptoms that will cause me to be bed ridden?"

Before Sakura could answer the question, the door opened yet again and the rest of the group (Kinaki, Kanako, Dashikimi, Ogata, and Hideki) came in.

Kanako looked around and saw that everyone was in the room. "Oh, good! Everyone's here. Now we can finally start." She pulled a couple of chairs to the table in the middle of the room. "Isn't it cold? Before we start, lets get cozy first. Hideki, could you light the fire? That would surely warm up the room. Ogata, could you find a couple of candles in the pack and light them, also? Once the candles are lit, the room wouldn't be as cold and dark." She smiled. She was always stating the obvious to annoy the people around her and to also get them not to notice her skill as much. (A great strategy wink)

"Sakura, do you trust these two with your lives?"

"Huh? Of course!"

"Sakura, these two could be spies sent by the enemy." Ogata said, suspiciously.

"But-No! Of course not! They couldn't. Plus, if they were, then why were they trapped and hurt?"

"Sakura does have a point."

"But they could have planned that and make it seem like they aren't spies, just so that we would rescue them and take them with us." Hideki put in, "Entrusting our lives to them."

"Well, Hideki also has a point there, too." Kanako said, looking from Hideki to Sakura.

"Well, I trust them. And I say that we can trust them with our lives." Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, you should-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait! Who said anything about me and Tomoyo agreeing to being taken along with you?" Syaoran said.

"I did, Syaoran." Tomoyo came and stood next to Sakura. "If you don't trust us, then you can tie us up and and gag us. I don't care. As long as I get to be with Sakura."

"Wha! Tomoyo, what are you saying!" Syaoran yelled.

Everyone ignored him.

"Tomoyo, this is your name, am I correct?"

"Yes, unless you would like to call me 'blue hair girl' or maybe just 'girl'" She smiled, sweetly. This caused Hideki to smirk, Kanako and Kinaki to smile, and Sakura to laugh.

"No time for jokes. Tomoyo, why are you so intent on coming with us, or should I say, be with Sakura?" Ogata said.

"Huh? Because. She saved my life. I owe her my life if I am able to do anything to save Sakura's life, then I will do anything in my power to." Tomoyo said sternly.

Ogata looked at her quietly. Then he took a long moment to look at Syaoran. "Fine. You can come. Both of you." Turning he addressed the rest of the group, "I trust them, I guess, though the boy still looks suspicious to me."

This irritated Syaoran somewhat, though he shrugged it off. "So are you going to gag us and tie us up?"

"No, unless you want me to. I would very much like to, also." Ogata said with an evil grin.

"Ogata! I said 'no'. And that means no." Sakura said. She then turned to Syaoran, "Syaoran, don't listen to him."

"Ok! Now that everything's settled. I think that we should tell them." Kinako said.

"But that would put danger on them and more danger on Sakura." Kanako pointed out.

"Your right, but it's still wrong to keep them from it."

"I agree with Kanako. They don't seem too trustworthy yet to entrust them with Sakura's real identity." Ogata put in.

"Hey! I didn't say that we shouldn't tell them and that they shouldn't be trusted! I just wanted to point out that it could be a danger to their lives." Kanako said, defensively.

"What are you guys talking about? If it will endanger our lives, then don't tell us!" Syaoran said angrily, though he wanted to know who Sakura really was, even if it really did endanger his life.

They ignored this, also.

"But I think that we should-"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me already! I am here, too! Can I not voice my opinion on if I want my life to be endangered or not?" Syaoran shouted.

"Aha! I knew that it wasn't Sakura's yelling! It was really your's!" Kinako said triumphantly. (she's kinda an airhead, but can be smart when she's needed to be smile)

Syaoran looked at her with a disbelieving look upon his face. "Did you just think of that now?"

"No. I thought of it before, but it was just confirmed now. Why?" (oblivious)

"Nevermind. Don't try to avoid my question. Not really a question, but in this case, I take it as one."

"No." Hideki simply answered.

"What!" Syaoran yelled.

"Hideki! Quite it. Of course you can decide Syaoran. You can leave if you don't want to come with us. But I really hope that you will." Sakura looked pleadingly at him.

"I-"

"Oh, Syaoran! Quite making it so hard and just say that you'll come. I know that you want to. You've always complained about how boring living in an orphanage is. Now's your chance to do something." Tomoyo said, looking exasperated.

"Fine. I'll come."

"Man! That was such a waste of time! We could have been sleeping by now!" Kinako said. She got up and laid on the cushion next to the fireplace. "Ahhh…now that's better!"

"Kinako! Get back here!" Kanako said.

"It's ok. She can stay there." Sakura smiled at Kinako. She wish she could lie back and forget all her worries, but she couldn't. '_Where is Touya and the others? Are they alright? Do they have a nice warm fire by their side or are they still trying to escape the enemies? Oh, Touya! Where are you? Please be safe!_'

"Sakura? Are you alright?" A worried voice brought her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry to worry you Tomoyo. I'm fine. I was just thinking." She gave Tomoyo a smile.

"Shall we start, Princess Sakura?" Dashikimi said.

"What! Princess! Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran said at the same time.

"Umm…hi?" Sakura said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Soooooooo……ummm…how was it? Hope you like it so far! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: Tomoeda Orphanage

Author's Note: I know that this is rather boring…but it's only the beginning! Please keep reading! I also want to THANK everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU for the encouragement!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Tomoeda Orphanage

Previous…

---------------------------------------------------------

"No." Hideki simply answered.

"What!" Syaoran yelled.

"Hideki! Quite it. Of course you can decide Syaoran. You can leave if you don't want to come with us. But I really hope that you will." Sakura looked pleadingly at him.

"I-"

"Oh, Syaoran! Quite making it so hard and just say that you'll come. I know that you want to. You've always complained about how boring living in an orphanage is. Now's your chance to do something." Tomoyo said, looking exasperated.

"Fine. I'll come."

"Man! That was such a waste of time! We could have been sleeping by now!" Kinako said. She got up and laid on the cushion next to the fireplace. "Ahhh…now that's better!"

"Kinako! Get back here!" Kanako said.

"It's ok. She can stay there." Sakura smiled at Kinako. She wish she could lie back and forget all her worries, but she couldn't. '_Where is Touya and the others? Are they alright? Do they have a nice warm fire by their side or are they still trying to escape the enemies? Oh, Touya! Where are you? Please be safe!_'

"Sakura? Are you alright?" A worried voice brought her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry to worry you Tomoyo. I'm fine. I was just thinking." She gave Tomoyo a smile.

"Shall we start, Princess Sakura?" Dashikimi said.

"What! Princess! Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran said at the same time.

"Umm…hi?" Sakura said.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Sakura, a suggestion."

"Go ahead, Dashikimi."

"Thank you, Princess. Should you not give a more appropriate introduction or welcome?"

At this, Sakura turned and looked at Dashikimi with a frown. "What kind? Can I not just say 'Hi'?"

"Well, yes, but these are common people."

At this, Tomoyo got angry. "Just because we are common people, does not mean that we cannot take in this information." She turned to Sakura and made an awkward bow, "Princess Sakura, it is my honor to meet you."

"Oh, no! Tomoyo! You're my friend! Don't bow to me, please!" Sakura said. "See? This is part of the reason I did not want them to know. I want them to treat me as an equal. Not as a higher power." Sakura turned back to Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo! Please, treat me as you treat Syaoran. As an equal. Are we not friends, anymore?"

Tomoyo looked up, shocked. "Of course we are! How could we not be a friend of your's?"

"Is a friend not an equal? Is a friend not someone who stands by their side and tell them the truth. Tell them what they believe in and what they think is true? Please, I do not want another nonentity who will agree to everything I say and have no considered opinions."

"Sakura, I-I…of course. A friend you will have, I promise." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Tomoyo burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Sakura-chan, you make lovely speeches, did you know that? It was very good, but once I thought about it for a while, it made me want to laugh. You don't have to makesuch elaboratespeeches you know. Well, not to friends."

"Uh-I-uh…" Sakura thought awhile, "You know, it does sound funny. Making a speech to friends to make them consider something."

"So, now that we're friends what should we do now? Syaoran, any suggestions?"

Syaoran had kept quiet throughout the whole trial. looking at Tomoyo, he said, "Tomoyo, are you really going to consider being a friend of a princess? Especially Sakura?"

"Syaoran what are you saying. I've already considered it. And so have you. We're friends, right?"

"No, Tomoyo. You don't understand what they're asking. They-"

"No Syaoran! You don't understand. All Sakura wants is a friend. How could you not-"

"Tomoyo! Listen to me. Those people who attacked the orphanage were after Sakura. They want her dead. By agreeing to be a friend of Sakura, then your agreeing to your death."

"Syaoran, how could you say such a thing? If I have to agree to death to become a friend of Sakura-chan's, then so be it. I will agree to death." Tomoyo whispered. "Syaoran, what say you?"

"I'm not agreeing to death, Tomoyo. And I'm not going to allow you either."

"Ha! You are too late. I've already agreed. I want to be Sakura's friend. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Syaoran."

"Tomoyo-"

"Tomoyo! Syaoran is right. You should listen to him." Sakura looked away, tears filling her eyes. "If you are agreeing to be a friend of mine, then you are agreeing to death. I do not want to risk you life. And I do not want you to lose Syaoran. He is a very loyal friend. I do not want to come between your friendship." Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Syaoran, I'm glad that I met you. And Tomoyo, thank you. Your loyalty and agreement to become my friend, even if it meant death, will always be something I cherish and treasure all my life. In no one, can I ever fine that kind of loyalty again."

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered to herself.

"Syaoran, please stay for the night. The rooms have already been paid for. Please stay until both you and Tomoyo is rested and recovered." Standing up from where she was sitting, Sakura said, "Kinako, Kanako, Dashikimi, Hideki, Ogata, lets go."

"Sakura-chan, wait-" Tomoyo began.

"Princess, forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but I don't think that we should let these two go. They know your true identity and what's worse, they could lead the enemy to us. I don't trust them. We should keep an eye on them. Or-"

"Don't! Don't even say it. I know what you were about to suggest. I won't let you do that. Just let them go." Sakura said coldly.

"Princess, forgive me, but I agree with Ogata. He's right." Hideki said.

"Ogata. Hideki. I trust these two. I trust them with my life. They won't give us away."

"But Princess-"

"Ogata, you saw for yourself that they would even agree to death just to become my friends."

"No. Not the boy."

"Well, I trust them both. If you won't let them go voluntarily. Then I will command you." Sakura raised her head.

"But-" Before Ogata could finish, Sakura gave him a hard stare, changing his mind, "Yes, Princess."

"Sakura could be really stubborn sometimes, can't she?" Kinako whispered to Kanako, making Kanako nod in turn.

"Tomoyo, Syaoran, good-bye. I hope that we will meet again some day, but in different circumstances." Sakura said with a nod of her head in the direction of Tomoyo and Syaoran.

As Sakura walked toward the door, Tomoyo ran in front and blocked the exit. As Tomoyo spread out her arms to prevent Sakura from leaving, she said, "Sakura-chan, don't go."

"Tomoyo, please let me through."

"No. If I truly am not to come with you freely as a friend, then take me as a prisoner." Tomoyo said with determination in her voice.

This cause a look of horror to show on Syaoran's face. "Tomoyo! What are you doing!"

Tomoyo ignored Syaoran's burst and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan was right. She might never find someone as loyal as me. That's why I have to go with her. To stay her most loyalist companion."

"But-"

"Syaoran, I never said that you have to come with me. Stay if you want, but I'm going with them."

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran looked dismayed. "Fine! If-if your going, then I'm coming along, too. I promised to protect you, remember?"

"Oh, Syaoran! That was just a silly promise you made to that-WAIT! Did I just hear you say that you were gonna go along! You'll really come!" Tomoyo smiled. "Why am I asking this? Of course you're coming! All I had to do was be a little stubborn and then you give in. Ha-ha…predictable Syaoran. Well, who cares? Syaoran's coming and I get to go!"

"Uh-I-NO!"

"You've already said that you're coming. You can't take it back." Tomoyo turned to Sakura and said excitedly, "Sakura, it's settled! We're coming with you. If Syaoran decides to change his mind, then I give you permission to take him as your prisoner and tie him up."

This cause Sakura to laugh.

"Hey!-"

"Oh, Syaoran! Be quiet will you? I'm trying to hold a conversation with the Princess."

Hideki smirked, walking toward Syaoran. "What is she, your keeper?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Wha! NO!"

Tomoyo turned to Hideki, smiling and said jokingly, "Of course I am! Who else might I be?"

This caused a couple of laughter.

"Hey, I-"

"Ok, ok, enough fighting and teasing for one night. We've all wasted enough energy for today. We need rest and a good night's sleep to regain our strengths. Also, we need to make an early start tomorrow morning. Now lets all get to bed." Dashikimi said sternly.

"Yes, Mother!" Everyone chided in unison and broke into fits of laughter.

(_Dream_)

"_Sakura, wake-up. Sakura, my dearest, wake-up_."

Sakura, still asleep, mumbled, "Leave me alone, Touya. I'm tired."

"_Sakura, wake-up. Wake-up my angel_."

"_Wake-up my cherry blossom_."

"Uh…huh?" Sakura said, rubbing the dust that had collected itself on her lashes off. "Mother? Father? But I don't wanna wake-up. I wanna sleep some more."

"_Sakura, wake-up. You must. Sakura, you must if you want to save Touya_." The voice said sternly.

This caused Sakura to wake-up a little. "Huh? But Touya is with Ashiko and the others. They'll protect him. And he isn't in danger, or so I don't think so."

"_Sakura, Touya is in danger. You must help him. You must wake_."

Sakura started to nod back to sleep. "Then I'll save him after I get some more sleep." She spoke drowsily.

"_Sakura, you must wake-up. There isn't much time. The enemy is close by. Too close, I'm afraid. Sakura, you must wake. I am sorry, but you must. There is nothing else that we can do except warn you of this danger_."

"Danger? What danger? Am I in danger?"

"_You will be if you do not move quickly_."

"I'm in danger? B-but, that can't be. W-who's af-afte-r us? We l-lost the en-ene-m-my at the orph-ah-anage, did-didn't we?" Sakura stammered, still a little drowsy.

"_I'm afraid no. The enemy is here, now. You must leave before they discover that you are staying here_."

This made Sakura come awake. "What? They're here?"

"_Yes. You must leave before, quickly_." The image of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka started to fade. "_Good-bye my dear sweet Sakura. Always remember that we love you_."

"But-" Now seeing them for the first time, Sakura didn't want to lose the image of her parents. "No! Please don't leave me!"

"_Sakura, we will always be here with you. Not in body, but in soul. Don't ever forget that. We will never abandon you and Touya, ever_." Fujitaka said sternly. His features softened and he said, "_Sakura, never forget who you are. Never forget how important you are. Never forget_." His voice had every bit of love and respect he had for his youngest child and only daughter.

"_Good-bye my cherry blossom_." Nadeshiko smiled warmly. "_We will always be here when you are in need of help_."

They faded into the penetrating darkness, taking with them the light glow they illuminated.

Sakura nodded as she watched the darkness take over their shapes. "Good-bye, mother, father. This warmth you left behind will always be with me." She whispered into the black emptiness.

(_End of Dream_)

Sakura woke with a start. Her heart pounding and warm. She couldn't remember the dream she had just had, but she knew it was something important. She knew she must try to remember, but try as she might, she could not remember a single detail. '_What was that dream? I know that it had something to do with me and Touya, but what? What was it?_' Sakura walked over to the window, opening to get in some fresh air.

"Ahhh…now this is better. It's not as stuffy as before." Sakura breathed in the cool night air, crisp and smelling of fresh rain. "Did it rain?" Sakura looked down at the street, but before she could examine the wet stone streets, Sakura heard a racket from the below her window. Looking down at the customers, Sakura gasped. The dream came rushing back. "The dream was a warning!" Sakura whispered to herself. She looked again at the men who wore the same colored armor as the ones from the orphanage.

Looking about frantically, Sakura knew that she had to wake the others and get out of the inn as fast as possible. Sakura quickly shut the window and crept to her bedroom door. Silently, she opened it with practiced ease and stepped into the hall. Treading as softly as she could manage, Sakura went to the door across. Feeling the cold metal knob of the door, Sakura twisted the door open and crept in. Closing the door, Sakura walked calmly to the lump on the bed closest to her, but stopped when she felt cold silver metal slide across her neck.

"Name." Kanako ordered icily.

"Kanako! It's me, Sakura." Sakura squeaked, frightened from the knife around her neck.

"Princess! I'm sorry! If I knew it was you I wou-"

"Shhh! Kanakp, Kinako, they're here! The enemy found us. We have to go." Breathless, Sakura paused. "I saw them from my window. They were right below. I think they had us followed."

"That can't be. No one followed us." Kinako said.

Kanako looked thoughtful for a moment, considering what they should do. Looking up she said, "Are you sure? You might have been wrong. Did you double check the stops and traps? I think that we have stayed long enough. Kinako, go wake the others. I'm going to check this out. Princess Sakura, please, wait right here until everyone is aroused and ready to leave. If I'm not back by then, leave without me." She started to turn, but Sakura was worried about what she had said and grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait, Kanako. Let's just leave together. I don't want to lose any more of you. Please." Sakura said desperately, trying to hold the group she had together.

Kanako looked at her warmly, thinking, '_Sakura, my sweet Princess, may you always live freely without fear and hurt._' "Sakura, I must do this to ensure that you and the others get out safely."

"But-I'm ordering you to come with me. Don't go downstairs."

"Sakura-"

Tip-toeing out the door, Sakura said, "Kanako, will you just give it a rest? Now let's wake the others and get ready to go."

Kinako smirked looking at her sister. "She can be commanding and stubborn when she needs to be."

Kanako sighed. "Nothing to be done about it. Come on, let's go."

(_Outside in the horse stables_)

"Ok. We need to get Sakura out of here safely and out of the village without causing any suspicions. Hideki, Kinako, go and check on the horses. Make sure that we have all our supplies ready." Hideki and Kinako nodded their confirmation and left.

Sakura watched them go. Then turning to Ogata, she asked, "Supplies? When did we get supplies?"

"Princess, we-" butOgata was cut off by sounds of swords clashing together.

"The enemy is here!" Someone yelled.

"Shit! We have to get out of here, now!"

Kinako came rushing back with four horses trailing behind. "Hideki! We manage to get the horsed tethered, but-"

"But what?"

"There were only four left. Hideki said that he will try to find another, but the Ashiya soldiers came and took him. I don't know where. They said that he looked suspicious."

"Damn! Take the children and Princess Sakura and go. I'll go and get Hideki."

Nodding Kinako walked over to Tomoyo and lifted her onto the horse.

"Princess, your riding with me." With that Kanako lifted Sakura onto the horse. Seated and secured, Sakura felt Kanako climb on behind her. Sakura looked around and saw that Tomoyo was riding in front with Kinako and Syaoran with Dashikimi.

"Kanako, you know where the check point is. Go there and watch over the Princess. If we don't come, do not come back for us. This goes for all of you, especially you, Princess."

Everyone looked at him. Sakura couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time she saw him.

"Ogata, please be careful."

With a nod, Ogata replied, "Yes, my lady. Travel fair." With that, he slapped the rear of the horse and the horse lurched forward into a fast beating gallop. Sakura looked back and saw that the others followed.

The trees and hills flew by, making the world seem almost a blur. Kanako set the horse on a fast past onto the next town. It was far, but worth the horses energy, for once there, they would all be getting new, fresh mounts that were fast andcould only be breed in that part of town.

The memory of Sakura's first time there, with her father, buying a mount for herself flashed into her memory. She couldn't help but smile at the joy of getting her first horse, but she never collected the mount. Her memory flashed back into territory she never wanted to go back to. That night. The night she had lost everything. Sakura shook her head and decided to think about how she could collect her already paid horse without revealing herself to the owner. '_I have to get my horse. He belongs to me. I'm going to get him no matter the cost._' Sakura thought. But then another thought came into her head. '_Oh, no! What if the owner sold him to someone else? Oh, please! Wait for me._'

"Princess, we're almost there. If you are tired, please, rest easily on me. I assure you that I will try to be as comfortable as I can be." Kanako smiled, a glint of humor in her eyes.

Sakura yawned, not knowing she was as tired as she was. Thinking back, she hadn't had much sleep at all.

Sakura looked up at Kanako and decided to take her offer. "Please wake me when we get there. I have something important I would really like to do." With that, Sakura drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The smooth rhythm of the horse stopped, jerking Sakura awake.

"Oh! Your up. I was just about to wake you, Princess. Welcome to Fuii." (fuh-ee-ee)

Sakura looked around, stifling a yawn. "How long have we been here?"

"We just arrived. We'll be staying here. Living here, actually. Our plans are the same as before, Princess." Kanako said in a low, quiet voice, making it audible for her ears only. "Kinako and the others know already."

Sakura nodded. She remembered the plan. She and Touya were to pretend to be of the lower class people and live in an orphanage, but not just any orphanage, a rich one with education. They were to get an education from the orphanage as well as from Dashikimi and other connections they had, learning everything they needed to know about ruling. Until they are old enough, their kingdom will be ruled by her cousin, waiting for their return.

Sakura let out a sigh. '_If only Touya were here, it wouldn't be as bad as it sounds._' Sakura then remembered Tomoyo and Syaoran. Smiling to herself, she thought, '_No. I forgot. I have them._'

The creaking of metal gates opening brought Sakura back, out of her thoughts. She looked up at the new orphanage she would be living in most of her entire life. The orphanage was not as beautiful as the other one, but it had it's own beauty. It was old and worn, having many years of use, but the paint was freshly coated on and was of a creamy white. The door was made of soft red wood, glowing with a new shine. The cobble stone road that led to the entrance had a few cracks here and there, but wasn't too badly damages and almost looked new. It seems that the place had just been redone, though it kept its old glow.

'_Well, at least it looks welcoming and humble.'_ Sakura thought. She longed to talk to Tomoyo, wishing she could share what she was feeling and wanting to be assured that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that it wouldn't unless she used some effort to make it that way.

They made their way to the entrance and were greeted by stable hands and maids. Letting the horse be taken away and fed, Sakura and the others were brought inside and were seated. The maid who brought them in went to the opposite side of the room and knocked on the wooden door.

"Yuishido-sama, your guesses have arrived."

The door opened and a woman with silver-gray hair and blue eyes walked in. She had on a an intricate gown, not suitable for a hostess of an orphanage, but it made her seem to glow with love and affection. She wore no jewelry expect for a small diamond ring on her left marriage finger. She smiled at them, showing shiny white teeth. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, neat bun.

"Hello. I thought that you would never get here. Kanako, what took you so long?" the woman asked politely.

This surprised Sakura, for she thought that they would be secretly hiding without anyone knowing their true identity.

"Kalani. As you can see, Kinako and I are perfectly fine. I see that you are well." Kanako said with a nod.

She smiled once more. Looking at Kinako, she said squealed happily, "I waited forever, thinking that something went wrong! I was scared half to death when no one showed up three days ago."

"Sorry, Kalani. We had problems. And as you can see, we had extra baggage." Kinako winked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at the joke.

"And who might these be?" Kalani (Yuishido) asked curiously, peering from one to the other.

"They are new friends of Sakura. We couldn't leave them behind."

"Ahh, I see. Well, the more the merrier!" Kalani stood up from where she sat and walked around to Sakura. Going down on one knee and bowing her head, she said, "Princess Sakura-dono. Princess Kinomoto Sakura of Tai Nhuh Lye, welcome to Tomoeda orphanage. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

"Oh, please Yuishido-san! You've no need to bow to me, I'm-"

Kalani looked up into Sakura's eyes and smiled. "Princess, you are of royalty and must get used to the bowing of your people."

Sakura blushed. She knew she should be used to the bowing, but it seemed wrong somehow. Her people should be her equal, not her servants. She wanted unity, not slavery.

Sakura bowed her head to hide the embarrassment. "I know, but-but it just seems wrong." Sakura looked up and was startled to see that Yuishido-san was staring at her. "Yu-Yuishido-san?"

"Why! What beautiful eyes you have, my dear!" Kalani exclaimed.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura stammered, too startled.

"Your eyes are gorgeous! Kanako, Kinako, why did you not inform me of how beautiful the Princess was? And her eyes, my! I don't think you're going to find another pair like these!" Kalani said excitedly. "I can make beautiful clothing to bring out your eyes and your beautiful locks of hair!"

"Kalani! Please!" Kanako said. "Kalani, we need to get back to why we came here."

Kalani stopped and looked at Kanako. Her joyous face turned serious and she calmly walked back to her chair. Clearing her throat, she said, "Right. Please forgive me, Princess. I tend to get carried away." She smoothed some of her hair, which had come loose, back into place. "Now then, where were we? Ahh, yes. Princess, children. I suspect that Kanako and the others have told you the reason of your coming here, no? Well, then, you are here to stay and get an education. Not only that, but to learn how to defend oneself.All of you will need tointeract with the others, so you don't look suspicious. This orphanage will provide you anything you will need. Please, ask me if there is anything." She looked at everyone and cleared her throat once again. "Uh-humph. I see that you all are in need of rest. Asuna will take you to your rooms."

The maid called Asuna walked in and showed everyone to their rooms. Finally, she stopped at Sakura's room telling Sakura that her room had been prepared and that a bath had been prepared also.

"Thank you."

"Of course, milady. If there is nothing else you need, then I will see to your meal when you are finished with your bath."

"That would be lovely! Thank you, again." Sakura smiled.

"Of course, milady. Yuishido also told me to inform you to meet her at breakfast tomorrow to set up your schedule and to you set up with your new rooms."

"Oh. Alright. Thank you."

"Good day, madam."

Sakura took a long bath, making up for the days which she had missed. After getting on her sleeping gown, a knock at the door told Sakura that her dinner had been served. Quickly, she went down with the maid and greeted everyone.

Walking back to her room with a full stomach, Sakura smiled, thinking that she wouldn't trade this day for any. Opening the door to her room, the bed welcomed her with soft feathered blankets and a warm welcoming fire. Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep, forgetting all her worries with the rising of the moon.

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope this doesn't bore anyone…my first fanfic…so please keep up the reading! Don't hate me. Just kidding, but please review! Criticize my writing or story if you want. It'll help!


	5. Chapter 4: Letter

A/N: here…sorry for the long delay…please don't hate me! and i changed the title...it didn't work with the story...

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Letter

---------------------------------------------------------

(Three years later)

Sakura ran to the dining hall, were all the orphans sat together and ate their dinner, wanting to find Tomoyo and Syaoran.

Once there, Sakura spotted Tomoyo and Syaoran with Rika and the gang. Walking over to the group, she saw that they had saved her the usual spot.

"Sakura! Where have you been? We looked everywhere and couldn't find you." Tomoyo said.

Flushed from the long run, Sakura sat down and looked at the whole group.

"Well," Sakura announced. "I got a letter. And you all know that that's a big deal. Not many of us here get mail."

"Give us the news. We want the news, not the fact of everyday orphan life." Chiharu said, impatient as always.

"Okay, okay." Sakura got into a more comfortable position and looked around the group once more. "Well, I got this letter." Sakura took out the letter and waved it around.

"And?" Chiharu prompted.

"I got a letter."

"We know that already! What else?"

Sakura smiled, knowing what could make her group of friends impatient.

"Well, that's it. I got a letter."

"What? You're not going to tell us?" Naoko said.

Sakura looked at them and said as innocently as she could manage, "Tell you what?"

"Tell us what was in that letter!" Chiharu yelled.

Laughing, Sakura rubbed her stomach. "Okay! Just give me a few moments so I could catch my breath."

"Tell us now!"

"Yeah! I want to hear! Give us the news already."

"Okay, then let's hear Tomoyo and Syaoran's opinion."

Sakura stopped laughing and looked over at Tomoyo and Syaoran. They had gotten used to Sakura's teasing. They knew why she teased.

"Syaoran, what do you say? Would you like to know what was in the letter?"

Syaoran lifted the corners of his lips and said casually, "I do not care what is in that letter of yours. It is yours and your business only, and none of mine."

"See?" Sakura said to Chiharu and Naoko. Looking at Tomoyo, Sakura asked, "And Tomoyo, do you care to know what is in this letter of mine? Hmm?"

"No. I agree with Syaoran. Like what he said, it is yours and your business only, and none of mine." Tomoyo smiled.

"There you go." Sakura got up. "Well, I have to go to my rooms. I'll see you all later."

"Ahh! Sakura! Tell us!"

"Nope!"

_Later_

Sakura waited in her rooms for Tomoyo and Syaoran. She knew that they were interested in the letter she had gotten, but they didn't show it. It was always a game they played, never showing your real emotions to others.

The door of her room clicked open, announcing Tomoyo and Syaoran's arrival. Tomoyo waited until Syaoran had closed the door behind him to speak.

"So, what was in the letter?"

"Don't you want to know who sent it?" Sakura asked.

"No. I just want to know what's in it." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Syaoran looked at the two girls and smiled, knowing that he needn't say a thing. "…"

Sakura put on her dreaming look and said, also in a dreaming voice, "Well, it's from Kanako this time. She said that they're having fun, baking and selling loaves of bread. Sure hope that it's true."

"Come on! On with the real reason they wrote." Tomoyo complained.

Sakura took on a more serious look. "Okay, okay. They...they said thatthey...umm...might have found my brother."

This got Syaoran's attention. "What? They might have found your brother?"

Sakura nodded.

"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well," Sakura thought to herself for a while. "I don't really know myself, but...that might mean that we are going to leave this place.I don't know. Maybe.And…and maybe…" Sakura's voice trailed off. Though Sakura was happy that Touya might still be alive, she didn't want what was going to happen.

A quiet silence went through the three of them. They knew what would happen if Kanako and the others really had found Touya. War.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok…lame chapter…but it's not the climax of the story yet…so hold onto your seats!


	6. Chapter 5: Goodbye Syaoran?

A/N: here…sorry for the long delay…please don't hate me!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Good-bye Syaoran? (One year later)

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm done with the cleaning, Mayko-sempai. Would you have me do anything else?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you, Sakura. You may leave."

Sakura bowed and walked off to find Tomoyo and Syaoran. As she neared the rooms of the elders who took care of the orphans, she heard a very similar voice.

'_Should I have a peek? No! That's bad! But…Tomoyo and Syaoran always does it when they think it'll be valuable information.'_ Sakura stood there for a minute or two longer and decided to have a peek. '_It's just a tiny peek. Nothing harmful. It might even benefit me and if it doesn't, then that's fine also.'_

Sakura walked quietly over to the door, which was opened a tiny crack and peeked inside. Who she saw, she never would have expected. Syaoran. Listening quietly she heard things that she wished were not true.

"Syaoran, do you know why you were called here?"

Syaoran bowed and said in a deep tone, "No, Sempai, I do not."

"Well, today is a wonderful day for you. You are being adopted into the powerful Li family."

Sakura let out a gasp, but quickly covered her mouth, so no one would hear her.

Syaoran wiped his head up and looked at the elders in the room. "What? But-but why would they want _me_? Me of all people?"

"Well, it seems that you fit into their category for the next heir to their throne."

"Fit into their category? Am I some kind of item?" Syaoran said angrily.

"Syaoran please, calm yourself. You are going to be adopted into the most powerful family in this country. Do you know what that means? You, the next heir to the throne. Do you not care?"

"No. I do not care."

This caused the head elder to stand. "Why you little-"

"Sir! I'll handle this on my own." Said the man who was originally speaking. "I am to be the next head master and I think this would be a very good opportunity to gain experience, don't you?"

With a nod from the head elder, the heir to the orphanage continued.

"Now Syaoran, you must consider this wonderful opportunity. It will grant you anything you wish. You will have all the money in the world. Do you not want that?"

"Sempai, may I remind you that money is not the most important thing in the world?"

"Oh? And who taught you that?" the man raised his eye brows and looked quizzically at Syaoran.

"A girl named Sakura."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the couples are finally being revealed. Sorry if you got the wrong impression about the couples! THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

I personally want to thank the following people:

shortygirl333

Anime Flower

halliwells

ffgirl-07

dbzgtfan2004

sunnygirl1404


	7. Chapter 6: 2 Years Before

A/N: Well, I have to confess…I forgot all about this one when I was done writing it. I finished writing it a while back, but forgot to post it! Haha…(laugh at self)

Okay! Well, sorry for the delay…I might be slower at posting my stories now…my brother is always on and he never lets anyone on! I hate him…sigh…oh well. Enough from me…I'm boring! Here's the story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: 2 Years Before…

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked toward a dark closed door carrying with her a bag of sweetened candy she had made and some cakes. She had gotten a letter earlier saying that Kanako and the others will be working at a bakery and will not always be able to visit them. They had put Syaoran in charge in case of an emergency, but _only_ in an emergency; they weren't quite sure to trust Syaoran, but they knew he would take care of Tomoyo and Tomoyo would do anything to make sure Sakura was safe.

Before Sakura had reached the door, it opened to reveal a girl with dark amethyst hair and matching eyes.

"You're late!" She said.

Sakura smiled. "Sorry Tomoyo. I was caught up at kitchen duty. I promise to try and not to be late."

"Okay. That's good enough for me." Tomoyo stepped aside to let in Sakura.

As Sakura walked into Tomoyo's room, she shook her head, thinking, '_She's always worry about me._' Sakura picked a spot next to Syaoran and looked at him. He was looking out the window, his left hand supporting his chin as he rested his elbow on the window sill. Sakura could see the saturation that was created on the window when his warm breath touched it.

Syaoran felt Sakura's stare and looked at her.

"What?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head. "Nothing. I-I was just looking out the window."

Tomoyo walked over and sighed. "Two years we've been here and the both of you still act the same with each other. Can't you be a little nicer, Syaoran?"

"No. It's her fault that we're stuck here."

"It's not her fault. She saved us, for goodness sake, Syaoran. If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead!"

Syaoran got off the bed and pointed at Sakura. "If 'That Girl' and her 'Loser of a Brother' hadn't come to Belkin Orphanage, those people wouldn't have attacked and we wouldn't be here!" (Belkin Orphanage-the orphanage they lived in before meeting Sakura)

"Syaoran!"

"It's true! It's all her fault and you know it! She's a stupid princess that people want her dead. Maybe her family was cruel and evil and ruled her people badly and they all want revenge! Maybe her stupid family did something stupid like the stupid people they are! And got people mad!"

"Syaoran! They're not stupid! They-"

"They are stupid! They're STUPID, UGLY, and maybe they all deserve to die!" Syaoran yelled loudly.

Hearing this, Sakura looked at him, hurt at what he had just said. Tears welled at the tip of her eyes. She dropped the bag she had brought. Sakura turned away and ran for the door. Opening it, Sakura ran out crying.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran to the door. About to run after her, she stopped, '_Maybe Sakura needs some time alone. I'll talk to her later._' She thought. Turning back to Syaoran she looked angrily at him.

"…Syaoran, how could you? I never knew you were so mean! She didn't do anything to you. No wonder she's always stiff and uncomfortable with you." Tomoyo walked over to the bag. Picking up the stuff that had dropped out, Tomoyo grabbed a tiny cake. Tears fogged her eyes.

"No wonder she was late. She was making these." Tomoyo sniffed. She laughed when she found a small box of sushi. "My favorite…"

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo's bent figure. He hadn't meant the things he had said. He was just so angry with...

'_What am I so angry about? What? And why did I say all those things when I knew they weren't true?_' He thought.

Bending down, Syaoran helped Tomoyo. When they had picked up everything, Tomoyo went and sat at her desk.

"Why did you say those things to Sakura, Syaoran? Why?" Tomoyo whispered.

"…"

After a time, Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. It's just-I don't know. I was really angry with something. Maybe it's because she has a family she knew about and I didn't. Maybe, I-I was jealous."

"Is that it? That's why you were always so angry and rough with me? You were jealous I had a family?" Sakura's voice sounded from the door.

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at her, startled.

"To tell you the truth, my father and mother died. They were killed right in front of me. I saw them die and I couldn't do anything. My father and mother traded their lives for my life and Touya's life. They died for us." Sakura looked down. She raised her hands to her hidden face and wiped the tears that were dripping down. Looking up, she smiled. "I guess I'm an orphan, too."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, amazed that she was still able to smile even though she had been hurt so much.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo stood up.

"You don't have to say that you're sorry or anything. I didn't tell you because I want sympathy. I told the both of you because I wanted you to know that I don't have any parents any more than you do." Sakura took a step forward. "Syaoran, you have Tomoyo. You said that she was like a sister to you, right? Both of you are lucky. You both have each other. I—don't have anyone."

"No. You're wrong, Sakura. You have Tomoyo. And-And you have me, too." Syaoran announced. "We promised to be with you and protect you, didn't we?"

"Yes! That's right!" Tomoyo said, a little too over-joyed.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "And Touya's out there somewhere, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Oga-something-whatever-his-name-is said that he'll bring him back right?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura laughed. "His name is Ogata. And it was Hideki, if I recall correctly, who said that Takeo and the other's will bring him back." Sakura nodded her head, making a pact with herself. "Touya's out there somewhere. I know it. I'm not going to forget. I'm not going to give up searching for him. I believe that he's alive. I've never thought otherwise. When I get out, I'm going to search for him, no matter what it takes."

"And we're going to help, no matter what it takes." Tomoyo said.

"Then we better try as hard as we can. We have to take advantage of the education they are offering us and the fighting skills."

Sakura nodded her head again. "Umm…I was wondering. Do the both of you know your letters and numbers?"

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other, shaking their head.

"Well, then we better start, now don't we? I'll teach you both."

"But won't they teach us?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I would hope, but why waste time waiting 'til they teach us when I could? I know all my letters and I also know how to read and write. I'll help you both, so we won't have to waste time. If you both learn your letters and how to read and write now, we can learn more."

Tomoyo raised her brows. "So you know how to do them? When did you learn?"

"I don't know. I was really young. My father said that I was always reading when I was young, because no one had time to read me a bed time story and I would always bother Touya, so he would read to me. I think Touya taught me to read. Touya helped me with my numbers, but I don't really understand it much." Sakura looked lost in thought.

"Let's start, shall we?" Syaoran said, his voice bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Okay!"

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Weeks later_)

Sakura walked down the aisles, looking for a history book of her family. She had been reading up on her family and the other powerful families for the last couple of weeks, learning as much as she could about each one. Tomoyo and Syaoran had been doing the same, since they had learned how to read and write. Now, all she has to read is her own family history.

Sakura turned a corner of the book shelf and bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Sakura fell and landed on her butt. "Sorry!" She said as she picked herself up, rubbing her butt.

"You better-Oh! Sakura. Are you alright? Sorry."

Sakura looked up, familiar with the voice. "Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you took too long, so we thought something had happened and I came to look for you."

"You were worried? About me?"

A red blush washed over Syaoran's cheeks. "N-No! It-it was..It was Tomoyo! She sent me!"

Sakura looked down, a little disappointed. "Oh."

"There you are! I was looking for the both of you! Syaoran, where did you go? And Sakura, you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought that you said Tomoyo sent you to find me."

"I-uh…"

"I didn't send him anywhere. I was looking for him. And for you."

"But-I thought…I'm confused…" Sakura scratched her head.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. A sly smile spread across her face. "Syaoran, were you-"

Syaoran wrapped his hand over her mouth. "Tomoyo! I have something to tell you! Don't say anything! You might make me forget what I wanted to say!"

"mmummum-" Tomoyo mumbled.

Sakura looked at them, confused. "I'll go back to finding my book." Sakura left.

Syaoran made sure Sakura was out of hearing when he let go of Tomoyo.

"What were you doing? Are you trying to kill me? I thought that you said that you were going to protect me and Sakura? Not kill us!"

"Shhh! This is a library!" Syaoran said. He pulled Tomoyo over to a corner of the room. "I'll tell you if you just be quiet!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uhh…I…uh…"

"Wait! Don't tell me! You like-mhumnm-"

"Tomoyo! I said don't say anything and I'll tell you." He let go of Tomoyo's mouth. "Now, I'm not telling you."

"What! That's not fair!"

"Will you two be quiet? This is a library for goodness sake!" An old woman said. She turned and threw up her hands. "Children these days!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out to the back of the garden, not being able to find Tomoyo. Spotting Syaoran, Sakura decided to go over.

"Syaoran? Is Tomoyo in here?"

Syaoran looked up from the wood he was cutting. "No. She had kitchen duty. Why?"

"Oh. I had something to give her. Umm, would you give it to her?"

"Yeah, sure, just a sec-ouch!" Syaoran yelled as he dropped the knife.

"What happened?" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and looked at it. A long slit ran across his palm, blood dripped from the deep cut. "Oh no. Hold still." Sakura looked around for something to stop the bleeding. Seeing a herbal plant, she got up and went over. Picking a couple of leaves, Sakura went back to Syaoran. Sakura sat back down and tore a long piece of cloth from her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Using this to stop the wound." Sakura wrapped the cloth around Syaoran's palm.

"But-"

"Hold still. I need to but these on." Sakura revealed three leaves. She crushed them and dressed his cut.

"Your dress."

"I don't care about my dress. Stopping your wound is more important. No hold still." Sakura commanded.

"…"

Once the wound was wrapped, Sakura sat back. "There. I hope it's not too tight, is it?" She grabbed his hand and looked at it once more.

Syaoran took it from her and cradled it. "It's fine."

"Good."

"Thanks." Syaoran said quietly.

"Huh?"

Syaoran blushed. "I-I uh…I said…thanks."

"Oh. No problem." Sakura smiled brightly at him. "It was kinda my fault, anyway."

"No, I was clumsy. I-"

"There you two are! I was looking everywhere." Tomoyo stopped. "You know, I'm always looking for the both of you, but no one ever looks for me. Am I not missed?"

Sakura laughed when she saw Tomoyo put on a saddened funny face. "Of course your missed. I was just looking for you. Here."

Tomoyo took the box, a little distracted. Then she smiled. "You know, whenever I find you two, you're always together. I wonder why that is?"

Sakura blushed.

"It's not what you think!" they said together. Sakura, shaking her hands in front of her. Syaoran looking away, a warm red blush coming over his face.

"What am I thinking? I hope that we're thinking the same thing, 'cause from the look the both of you have, I'm guessing not."

"What?"

Tomoyo turned her back to them. "Oh nothing! I think I'll leave you two alone and open this in my room."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she ran after her. She stopped when she reached the doors. "Syaoran? Aren't you coming?"

Syaoran looked up at her. "Yeah, was just about to follow." He got up and went in with her.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Man! This one is a long one!


	8. Chapter 7: The Heir to the Li Kingdom

A/N: Okay…this one is long, also. I just hope it's not too long…or if it's not long enough…sigh…can't satisfy everyone, now can I? haha…wish it was easy…

Anyway, have fun reading it!

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Heir to the Li Kingdom

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran straightened from the bow. "I understand. I will go."

"Good. Then you are adopted as of today. Good day to you."

All the elders got up and one by one, they filed out. When Syaoran was sure they had all left, he slumped on the chair that was placed next to him.

"That's not how the next heir to the Li throne should act, if I might say so myself." Kalani said from the side. She sat down warily. "I guess not everything can turn out the way it's suppose to be, can it?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, nothing ever turns out the way it's suppose to be. Nothing ever does. Not to me, anyway."

"Don't say such a stupid thing. Things will turn out fine, little one. I tried to talk them out of it, but they would listen to me, though I may be the owner and supporter of this orphanage, I am not the one who determines who gets adopted." Kalani sighed. She looked at Syaoran's sulking figure and sighed again. "It'll be okay, child. I've taught you all that I know. Use it. Use it and learn from them. Learn as much as you can."

Syaoran turned his head and stared at Kalani. What she had just said hit him. "Use it. Learn from them…" he said to himself. He stood up and his hands turned into fists. "I'll go. I'll go and learn as much as possible. And when I'm strong enough, I'm coming back for them." Syaoran turned his back to Kalani. "I almost forgot. This bag. It's for Tomoyo. The ribbons she wanted are in there."

Kalani took the bag. "I'll be sure to give them to her."

Syaoran walked over to the closed door. Turning his head to the side, he said,"Protect them for me," and left the room.

Kalani stood, also. "Yes." She bowed to Syaoran. "Don't worry, heir to the Li clan. I will watch over them from here. I will protect them with my life."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, what do you mean you're leaving! You said that you're going to protect us. You said that you'll never leave us. How can you take back your words!" Tomoyo shouted.

"…" Syaoran said nothing. He ignored Tomoyo, use to her explosive shouting when she doesn't get what she wants. He wasn't worried about Tomoyo. He was worried about Sakura. He looked over at her. She sat on the edge of Tomoyo's bed, arms hooked around her knees and looking out the window, saying not a word.

Sakura sat in silence, listening to every word they were saying. '_Maybe I was meant to be alone. I'm cursed, making everyone around me suffer and leave._'

Syaoran looked at Sakura. _'She's probably thinking something negative about herself. Like she's cursed or something._'

"Do you hear me! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Syaoran!"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I-I didn't…I have to go. It's not my choice to get adopted. Sorry that it ruined everything."

"Tell them that you don't want to leave! Tell them that they made a mistake. Tell them something! You can't leave here without us! You promised!"

"Tomoyo, let him go. Let him go. He wants to leave, can't you see that?" Sakura said.

"What? Sakura-"

"Let him go. He's not obligated to do anything for us. For me. Let him go so he can be on his way to becoming the heir of the Li clan." Sakura hadn't even turned her head to look at them. she couldn't bring herself to look into his mysterious amber eyes that always make her get lost.

Syaoran looked at her, knowing that what he thought was going through his mind, was going through her's.

"Don't worry. I'm not betraying you, Sakura. I'm going to learn as much as I can from them. Learn everything that they can teach me. I'm going to become strong, strong enough to protect the both of you."

Sakura took her eyes away from the window. Staring at him, listening to what he was saying, brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm going to come back. I promise."

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo covered her mouth to keep her from whimpering.

"Yes." Sakura nodded her head. "Become strong, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded his head, pledging to serve his princess and only her. "You both have each other. Take care." Syaoran swung his bag behind him and started to whistle a tune Sakura had taught him a while back. He stuck his free hand into his pocket and stopped, feeling a soft material inside his pocket. Pulling out the smooth material, he saw that it was a pink, silk ribbon.

(_flashback_)

Syaoran whistled an old tune as he walked back to the orphanage, carrying a bag of newly bought ribbons. Tomoyo had gotten approval from Kalani to let Syaoran go buy materials that were needed by Tomoyo when she wanted to make a new dress. Tomoyo, being just like Kalani, was Kalani's favorite and she approved almost everything Tomoyo wanted to do.

Sighing, Syaoran stopped and opened the bag. Inspecting the ribbons, he mumbled, "I hope these are the ones Tomoyo wants. All she said was, 'Go buy ribbons!' and kicked be out the door. This better be right!"

He shoved the pink silk ribbons, which were Sakura's favorite, back inside the bag, and walked on.

Syaoran pushed back his chestnut hair and said, "Why did I have to be the one to do the shopping? I hate shopping! I don't even know what they want! Plus, these aren't even my things that I'm getting! It's not my dress that she's making!"

Syaoran sighed again. He knew it was no use talking to himself. As he walked past a wooden booth that was selling colorful shawls, a tall, muscular man stood up. He looked peculiar and out of place. His skin was darker than usual and on his left arm were heavy black markings and strange designs.

Syaoran walked past, ignoring the man, though Syaoran recorded the man's description in detail, something that he had learned from training with the head master of Tomoeda Orphanage, Kalani.

The mysterious figure followed Syaoran with his unusual gaze. Syaoran could feel it, like it was piercing his back. Syaoran stopped for a moment and decided to look at him directly for a moment.

The man had on strange clothing, wrapped around his body. His shirt was a light tan color, hung loosely around his neck and was tied at the waist with a single piece of rope. His pants were brown and were made out of a material Syaoran didn't know. The man also wore a cloak, which was the same color of his shirt.

The man met Syaoran's eyes with dark brown ones that bore into his. Syaoran broke the contact and walked on, whistling to himself once more. He didn't get far when he was stopped. The man walked right into him, blocking his path.

Syaoran looked up at him and saw his eyes traveling up and down, checking Syaoran like he was looking for some type of clue.

"Excuse me, but-"

The tall man grabbed Syaoran arm, roughly pulling it toward him. He turned Syaoran's arm palm up, and pushed back Syaoran's sleeve, revealing a small, elaborate black design between Syaoran's forearm and wrist.

The man looked at it for a moment longer and then pulled down the sleeve again, covering up the mark on Syaoran's arm. In a gruff voice, he commanded Syaoran to come with him.

"You're coming with me." He said as he began dragging Syaoran by the arm he held.

Syaoran struggled against the man's hold. "Wha-No! Let go of me!"

"I said, you're coming with me." He commanded again.

"No!" Syaoran yelled. "Who the heck are you, anyway! Let go of me before I kick your ass! I don't care how big you are!"

The man ignored Syaoran and began dragging him away, as Syaoran kept fighting him.

"Stop it right there!" yelled a female voice from behind them.

The man and Syaoran both turned and looked at the person who spoke. The woman had long, red hair that hung loosely to her waist. Her face was nicely structured with strong cheek bones, making her looks strikingly beautiful. The woman wore strange clothing, also. She had on a long, black leather jacket, which almost reached the ground and a matching black shirt, pants, and boots, making her look secretive and mystifying. She also had on a pair of shaded glasses that matched her exotic gown.

"Who are you? You don't belong here, from the way you wear your clothing." The man asked.

The woman took off her glasses and looked at the both of them with purplish-ruby eyes.

"I'm no one in particular, but I think the question here is, who are you? You look out of place, also, if I might add. So, who are you really? And why are you taking that boy against his will?" she said with curiosity.

The man laughed. "I am someone you do not want to annoy. Now mind your own business, fighter. I want none of your trouble."

The woman narrowed her eyes, all curiosity drained away replaced with seriousness. "How did you know I'm a fighter?"

"How? The way you're dressed, I'm guessing you're from another world, here on a mission. Only a fighter or someone who is strong will dare to travel into a different realm from their own." The man looked down a Syaoran and then back up at her. "I want nothing to do with your business here."

"Well, I think you are out of luck, for you have my business. I would not dare reveal myself, but as you can see, you know too much already. My guess is that you have been to other worlds yourself." She took a step forward. "You see, that boy you are holding is the one I've been looking for. He has some information that I seek." She pointed at Syaoran with the tip of her shades.

Syaoran looked from one to the other. '_What do they want with me? What the hell is going on!_'

The man's grip loosened, giving Syaoran a chance to pull free.

"Ugh." The man looked at his hand and at Syaoran.

Syaoran dashed for the orphanage, running for his life. Both the man and the woman chased after him. Syaoran ran as fast as he could, matching both the woman and the man's speed and keeping the distance the same. Syaoran saw a food stand and ran for it, but unfortunately for him, he slipped.

"Got you." The man and the woman ran over and grabbed Syaoran's arm once more.

"Let go of him." She said, holding one of Syaoran's arm.

"Sorry, but he's coming with me. You'll have to find someone else for your information." He said, holding the other.

The woman looked at them.

"Let go of me! I don't want to go with you!"

The woman smiled. "It seems the boy does not want to go with you. You should listen to him."

Syaoran stood up. Looking at the woman, he said, "I don't want to go with you either. Let go of me."

"Both of you, let go."

They all looked up to see a very serious woman standing in front of them.

"Milady, I have found him." The man bowed his head.

"Let go of him, Syric."

The man looked at Syaoran. Then, taking a step back, he let go. Syaoran looked at the woman who was still holding his arm. She too, let go.

"I am sorry for all this, but this boy is someone I was looking for. I've been searching for quite a while now."

The stern looking woman smiled. "I understand, for I have been searching with Syric here, for quite a while, also."

The serious looking woman had long black hair that was tied up in a complicated and highly sophisticated style. She wore a rich and beautiful traditional kimono that looked very expansive. The woman was beautiful, high bone structure and dark eyes that competed with her dark, black hair. Her face was pale with some lines, showing age and wisdom. Her stance was different, also. It had power and determination behind it.

The two women seem to understand one another. They both nodded their heads as they looked at the other.

"Then let us go to this, place he lives in. It seems to be an orphanage, which works to our advantage." That said, the older looking woman as she began leading them to the orphanage.

Syaoran followed, since they were all going the same way. He knew that the time given to him to go buy materials for Tomoyo had long ran out and he had missed some of his duties. Sighing, Syaoran knew he would have extra duties for truancy and the elders would be furious with him.

(_End of flashback_)

Syaoran cradled the pink ribbon in his hand. He wanted to keep it, for some odd reason. It reminded him of someone. Someone he had promised something very important to. An obligation he wanted to keep. Syaoran extended his hand toward the bed where Sakura sat.

"Here, I got this for you, well, actually for Tomoyo's dress she was making for you. Take it."

Tomoyo looked at the ribbon. "You got one? Only one?"

"No, the rest is with Kalani. This one happened to be in my pocket."

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's extended hand. She looked at the ribbon that he held.

'_A pink ribbon for my favorite color._' She thought.

Sakura went over to Tomoyo's desk and grabbed the many sharp cutters that were there. Taking it with her, Sakura walked back to Syaoran and grabbed the ribbon. Cutting it in three pieces, she handed one to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at her, not knowing what she was doing. Sakura took the ribbon and tied it on his wrist.

"One for you. Our friendship." Sakura said with a smile. Turning to Tomoyo, she tied one of the two pieces onto her wrist, also.

"This one is for you. And this one," Sakura tied onto her hand, "is mine."

Sakura smiled at them. "This will symbolize our friendship. Keep it with you."

Syaoran nodded. "I'll go. I'll come back some day."

He turned to leave as Tomoyo walked over to Sakura. They watched him go out the door in silence.

Sakura pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug. "He'll come back. He promised."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay…for me, this is long…anyway, review 'cause I like reading them! Thanks for the earlier reviews! I love you guy!


	9. Chapter 8: Tomoyo, What's Wrong?

A/N: Hello! This is Lorena…well, eulogize goddess if that's the only name you know me by. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to you readers. Sorry that this chapter took me forever to write and update! Hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. Anyway, read on!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Tomoyo, What's Wrong? (2 years later)

---------------------------------------------------------

A slender girl stood in the middle of a room filled with windows. In one hand, she held a bucket full of soapy water. In the other, she held a sponge and a towel. She looked about the room. The eight large windows covered the two walls that faced the west side of the big building. Light filled the whole room, not leaving a single dark corner. The floor of the room was made out of smooth red oak. White stone made the walls with glass windows.

The large emerald green of her eyes traveled the room quickly. Her serenely looking face had a large smile plastered on it. A red cloth covered part of her hair, holding it back away from her face, serving as a bandana. An auburn strand lay loosely in her eyes as she inspected her cleaning. Blowing the strand up, she sighed happily.

"Finally done! This shall serve as a wonderful library for Kalani." The girl said, beaming with delight.

She walked over to the door and place the bucket down next to it. Turning back, she inspected it once more. Smiling gleefully to herself, she skipped back into the middle of the room. Looking about the almost empty room, she spotted the piano that they had brought in a while ago.

"Since I'm done, I'll test out the piano." She said as she walked over to it. She lifted the cover and sat down on the smooth, sturdy bench of the piano. Placing her long slender fingers on the keys, she played a few notes to warm up her hands. After a few minutes of warming up, she began an elaborate song. The notes were gentle sounding and sweet, carrying a melody of love and sereneness. She played for a bit more before she started to sing.

"_As we walk this land  
Side by side, hand in hand  
I know that some clouds may pass  
But if we hold on tight  
And love with all our might  
Then the thorns in our life will never last_

And the roads may sometimes be unpaved  
You may think that our love cannot be saved  
Though the world out there  
May be cold to all we share  
I have you, to take me through the night  
And if we hold on tight  
And stay true to all that's right-" she stopped, hearing a noise behind her. The young woman turned to see a pretty woman standing there, holding onto the door. She looked to be about her age. Her figure was tall and nicely built. She had on the most fashionable clothes with heels and a hat to match. Her hair had the most beautiful amethyst hue, every different shade and tint of purple and deepest violet. The eyes of the young woman matched the pretty color of her hair. A smile graced her face, revealing straight wonderful white teeth.

"Sakura. I knew I'd find you here." She said as she walked over to the young woman at the piano. "That song you just played and sung beautifully if I might add, was the one your brother taught you, right?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes. Tomoyo, what were you needing me for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where you were at all times."

The same auburn strand that had come loose fell into the young woman's eyes once more. She blew the strand out of her view. Smiling, she stood up and replaced the cover back down on the keys. "You always need me for something when you come looking for me. What is it this time? A new fancy skirt you would like me to try on for you? Or is it a glimmering dress?"

"Sakura don't be absurd." Tomoyo said. Then seeing the funny face of the young woman, she laughed. "Okay. It's a glimmering dress. You got me."

Sakura laughed along with her. Their musical laughs competing with the sweet songs of the early morning birds. "I know you too well, remember?"

Tomoyo nodded. Grabbing the hands of her best friend, she pulled her out of the room. "This way. I want you to see it, and I want to see it on you. I made it especially for you." Tomoyo turned and looked at the green-eyed beauty. "You're always wearing that same old drab dress that never brings out the prettiness in you."

Sakura laughed. Raising her brows, she said, "I thought you said I was pretty, no matter what I'm dressed in."

"Well, yes, I said that only to get you inside the dress I made you, but then you had to give it to that annoying little passé of a girl who wouldn't quit bothering you. I swear, the next time I see her snobby little nose again, I'll make sure she's the laughing stock of the entire town."

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Some days later_)

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" called a lean young woman. She was typical height with a stylish light-brown hair cut to her shoulders. She ran across the grassy main square to where five people sat, chatting. "Tomoyo! Sakura!" she called again.

All five of the figures turned their gaze toward the young woman. Two girls stood up, smiling and replying, "Yes?" in unison. One had dark amethyst colored eyes that matched her hair perfectly. The other had angel soft auburn hair with amazing emerald-green eyes.

Behind them sat a young man with brown hair that was cut short into an untidy boyish style. His eyes seemed closed yet he could see everything that went on around him. His muscled arms crossed his well-built chest, matching his squared chin and nicely shaped face. His good looks made him one of the most desired suitors.

Sitting next to him was two other young ladies. One had thin frames resting on the tip of her nose. The young woman's head was bent over a thick book. She looked up quickly to see who it was. Her large brown eyes flashed quickly and went back to the book in her hand. Her short cut brown hair slid into place, covering her eyes and face from view. The other young woman sat quietly with a nice, serene smile plastered on her pretty cream-colored cheeks. Her brownish-red hair waved pleasantly to either side of her heart-shaped face. The light hit her at about the right angle, making her look dreamy. She turned to look at the girl running toward them.

"Hey! You guys! I have something! It looks really nice!" the young woman yelled at them once more.

The auburn haired beauty took a step forward. "What is it, Chiharu?"

"Well, it's for Tomoyo, Sakura. But I guess it has something to do with you, also. And when something is about one of you, it involves the other, I suppose?" Chiharu said with a wide grin. "I swear, the two of you were born together."

"I'll have to admit. We were born together. Just out of different wombs." said Tomoyo, shaking her head full of amethyst colored hair. She took a few steps forward to stand next to Sakura. "So what was it that you ran all the way over here screaming, 'Sakura! Tomoyo!' hmm?" she said, cocking an eye brow up.

"Well, this letter came today. It was address for you. Kalani gave it to me, telling me to bring it directly to you. She said it's very important and only your eyes, and the eyes of the people you give permission to, may see its contents." She took the letter she held behind her back and handed it to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took the letter, a confused look upon her face.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. She too, had a confused expression. Looking down a the letter, she saw Tomoyo's name written neatly across the top in neat swirling letters. The parchment was of a very good quality, scented and very white.

Tomoyo looked away from the letter and glanced up at Sakura. "What do you suppose this is? I never get letters. They usually come for you."

Sakura nodded her head once. "Yes, they usually do. But this…this one is different. It's more of a high quality than the letters I usually receive from Kanako and the others."

Tomoyo took momentary look down at the letter again and quickly lifted her gaze to meet Sakura's eyes. Raising a brow, she said, "I didn't even realize that. Your very observant. But, but how do you know it's of a higher quality, besides it being so white."

Sakura's brows came together in thought. "I-I don't know. It just seemed, you know, to be…well, smell it."

"Smell it? For what?"

"Will you just open it? I can't stand this!" Chiharu chimed in, getting impatient.

"Leave them two alone. It seems to affect them the most. They'll tell us what is written in that letter when they're ready to." Said a very soft voice behind Tomoyo and Sakura.

Chiharu looked at the brownish red haired young woman. "Rika! Uh…fine." The brown haired girl marched to where the others sat and made room for herself.

Rika stood, walking over to the two young women. "Sakura. Tomoyo. If you would like, you can use our room for privacy. I'll make sure these three won't barge in until you are ready to face us. Looking at both of your expressions, it seems you to need to be alone."

Sakura and Tomoyo both gave her thankful smiles. Tomoyo nodded her head. "Thanks Rika." She turned to Sakura and caught one of her hands. Pulling her along, she waved good-bye to the others.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Hours later_)

"Tomoyo?"

"…"

Sakura sat quietly on the bed, waiting for a reply. She told Tomoyo to read it first, wanting her to have the honor of reading her first letter by herself. She also didn't want to intrude on Tomoyo's privacy. The letter was address to Tomoyo, not her.

Tomoyo scanned the letter over and over again, excitement rushing through her veins as well as dread of what will happen. She reread it once more to see if what she had read was true, before telling Sakura.

Slowly, she looked away from the writing and up at Sakura's angelic porcelain face. She stared at her for a moment, not sure of what to say.

The auburn haired princess had been her closes and best friends for years now. They've been through things not many people go through together. She sighed as the thought traveled to her other friend. He was somewhere far away in a land they haven't seen, learning how to rule as the soon to be heir.

"Tomoyo? What is it? You-you look saddened." Sakura asked, her voice full of concern and worry.

Tomoyo looked up at her best friend, and smiled, yet she could see that Sakura didn't buy the fake grin. She dropped her gaze down to the letter once more and walked over to the desks. Placing the letter down, she sighed, not wanting this to happen and yet wanting it. Turning to face Sakura, she smiled a saddened smile and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, knowing that she looked like a fool with her mouth hanging ajar, she quickly closed it and tried again after a few more sighs and long breaths.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, I-I…uh…" Her voice failed her once again. Shaking her head, she walked over to Sakura and grabbed both her hands, holding them tightly in hers. Meeting the sparkling emerald eyes with her own amethyst orbs, she said, "I'm going to be adopted."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Man…this chapter took a while! I've been spending my sleeping time on writing these stories…I've really got to get my sleep in check…depriving myself of sleep is like killing my body slowly! Haha…okay, going to snooze now. Hope you guys liked it. Please review if possible.


	10. Chapter 10

so sorry everyone. this is just a note. the computer is on the fritz and broke down so updating is going to be a problem. hopefully it'll be fixed soon. so sorry everyone.


End file.
